1. Field
The present invention relates to an AMTEC cell, and more particularly to a modularized AMTEC unit cell which uses a metal support as an internal electrode, is easy to be installed, has a very low possibility of defect during an assembly process and has the minimum number of parts.
2. Description of Related Art
An Alkali Metal Thermal to Electric Converter (AMTEC) technology is a technology of converting thermal energy into electrical energy. In early times, while the AMTEC technology starts from a power source for space, it is employed as a technology of collecting the waste heat and is now issued as a promising technology replacing the existing technologies.
The process of generating electricity in the AMTEC will be specifically described. After the state of Na vapor is changed into a vapor state in a high temperature and high pressure evaporator by a heat source, Na+ passes through beta-alumina solid electrolyte (BASE), and free electrons return to a cathode through an electric load from an anode, and then are recombined with ion generated from the surface of a low temperature and low pressure BETA and then is neutralized. Electricity is generated during this process.
The vapor pressure of Na plays the most significant role in a thermal conversion generator as an energy source or a driving force which generates electricity. Also, free electrons generated during a process in which Na passes through the solid electrolyte due to a concentration difference and temperature difference of a working fluid are collected through electrodes, so that electricity can be generated.
Unlike a conventional power generation method, The AMTEC is comprised of power generation cells capable of generating electricity without using a driver such as a turbine, a motor or the like, so that it can directly generate electricity from a portion contacting with the heat. When the AMTEC is formed in the form of a module in series or in parallel, a great amount of electricity of several KW to several hundredths MW can be generated.
In the publication of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0135291, disclosed is a unit thermal conversion power generator and a thermal conversion power generation system including: a case including a first end and a second end; a working fluid disposed within the case; a solid electrolyte partitioning the inside of the case; a first electrode disposed on one side of the solid electrolyte; a second electrode disposed on one other side of the solid electrolyte; and a heat source heating alternately the first end and the second end.